Document of Yanaxulap (Book)
Document of Yanaxulap *Written By Minecraftrogers2001 (AKA Daniel Rogers) and Richard Richter (Formerly Sword Cubee) About The Document This Document is all about an entity called Yanaxulap or Yan for short. The Following Document is all the people who have encountered the Entity himself and there are facts and information all about Yanaxulap of what he does, how did he get here, how powerful is he and who knows about him. if you wish to not read it, then you most welcome to do so. Rules Do NOT summon him along with your friends with blood magic or dark magic words, if you do, he'll cause disappearance, turning you insane, hallucinations and so on worse. Summoning Demons is not a toy or a book to read, it is an extremely dangerous ritual reserved only for the extremely powerful. History (Coming Soon) Facts *He has many names like Yan, 'Yanuxalap, The Messiah of Destruction' or just Messiah, Cosmic Shapeshifter, Anti-True God, Creator of Entities, Illuminati Holder, Taker of forgotten people, Existence's Nightmare, He Who Makes Humanity Insanity, Dark Tree of South Warren, Prisoner of the Void '''(Before he'd escaped), '''Ultimate Evil God, One that Never Blinks, Entity of Dark and Fear and he mostly hates being called Waffle Mouth Freak 'or '''Humanoid Aardvark '''and '''Alien Like Weirdo ' *He hates all good seasons (which he only likes Halloween which it's his best part so he can gain more power to create more and more monsters) and he mostly hates jokes, he doesn't take them funny which he's a serious type of entity (More Coming Soon) Lores #Rumour has it that after he'd taken a Forgotten person who's been forgotten by a friend or family, he either has three options, he either eats them, takes them to their deathly doom as a disappearance forever or turns them into his cults for revenge on the people who forget the victim. The Public never knows. #People had been thinking that Yanaxulap is one of those monsters that the government has been hiding from, but The government doesn't know about Yanaxulap and Yan is '''NOT one of the Monsters that the government has been hiding from public, so Yan might have a chance to kill the government if the government had found out about him. #The Former Founder of the SCP Foundation made a Pact with him to create the place to kill off criminals with the SCP-008 if the Founder would kill his family in return, why does he want him to kill the family? Well according to the lore, he had a millipede body like form by then, before he can restore its original form in order to get his true form back. the more people he gets to kill and devour, the more powerful he becomes and so forth. #His true first appearance that he is spotted in the UK, Europe, no one recorded or wrote about it but told the tale about it to fear the public, suddenly it did truly happen as it is on the news article according to Earth-0682's lore, he appears to be UK's and USA's scariest powerful entity. he mainly lives in two countries like the UK and USA but he is spread around worldwide. The government did nothing about it as he/she fears about what will happen next. Diary Notes South Warren's Tree (Emelia's Diary) 'Day 1: June 21st, 1998' Today is a lovely day for me, my dog James and my son Tim. we arrived at the amazing South Warren Mansion, we packed our stuff and the house is beautiful. it has a backyard, a forest and... I don't know what else to say but it's very beautiful, but there's one thing I've seen that is not partly for a lovely day and it's that Tree that is not brown, but black like the night itself. the tree has no single leaf, which I think it's still dead. I feel a little uncomfortable about this tree. it wasn't shown on any picture from the website before the day we moved to South Warren Mansion. My son went outside with our dog and he told me about a tree he seen from the distance. I'm not sure why the tree is there in the first place, but when I find out about this tree, I'll write about it soon. -Emelia 'Day 4: June 25th, 1998' It's been 4 days and so far there has been normal things I did, like cleaning, washing and tidy up every mess. While I was about to check to find the South Warren School. I Stopped for a minute, looked at the distance and I see a Dark Tree again. but instead it's not like the normal size for a dead tree, it grew big, that's odd? I thought dead trees were stopped growing a leaf or a size during the end of the tree's lifespan, how did this happen? I'm confused about what's going on right now with this tree. I'm not trying to be crazy for what I'm going to write for this, but it's either a Paranormal Spirit haunting the tree, or it could be a tree that came from another planet. I'll write again soon, I need to chill for a minute and not get too worried about what's going on. -Emelia 'Day 14: July 5th, 1998' So far so good everything in the house is fine, sorry I have to write the day 4 quickly because I feel like it whenever I see that dark tree, it makes me feel I've gone crazy. Anyhow, I had a dream about a tree Yesterday, but that tree in my dream was the same dark dead tree from where I am. It had long Branches but no twigs. I see the branches about to grow twigs at the end, but instead, there were 4 silver long claws growing out from every branch. I know this may sound bizarre in a dream, but it even grew a Head, a big head that almost resembles an Alien-Like-Aardvark, but with a sharp end from the back of the head. I can't describe his mouth, otherwise, I fear it might provoke the monster. I was frightened in my dream, I feel like I was frozen in fear as the creature grabs me with his branches. had the dark magic to merge me into him to become a dark wood bark, I try to escape from it, at the end of my dream, I see the branches closing on me as I have become a prisoner of the monster. I Woke up and I was scared to not fall asleep again, otherwise, I might end up having that dream again. I'll write again about it, if it happens again, I'll call in the Paranormal Investigators about this. -Emelia 'Day 29: August 3rd, 1998' It is a wonderful summer holiday, I almost forgot all about the dark giant tree. good thing there wasn't a single thing changed before the next month arrived. but until then, something changed our lives that is when the trouble began, as we arrived back from my holiday with my son and my dog. We witness something very terrible. There is blood on the walls, blood marks that have drawn The head of the creature I had dreamed ages ago. Is this a joke or something? so we searched around the house to find out who did it Until my dog James ran outside and barks at something, I was following him until my dog stopped barking. I saw the hole from the Garage, as I opened it. There were Cults in Black clothing with a hood and who killed my Dog, they made a ran with my dead dog and they escaped. Disappeared from the forest. When I look at the Garage, I see two dead bodies lying down, I was shocked which I almost vomited. I closed the garage doors and walk away from it. I Decided to phone the Paranormal Investigators, but they told me they were busy investigating The Amityville House. I was scared, I didn't know what to do until I had an idea. I Get the box where my former husband had a long time ago, as I found out he was a Christian, so I get a Cross, Salt, Bible and a bottle of Holy Water. in case the creature tries to haunt me. -Emelia 'Day 30: August 4th, 1998' so last night was a very haunting night. I Checked the forest while getting the church items with me, There was one tree that shows ghostly dead bodies. One tree shows a long arm with silver sharp claws as fingers and it moved. so I ran off to the house and lock everything. Until the TV Turned on and shows a strange name called "Yanaxulap" and I was like "Who is Yanaxu- Yanaxe-" sorry, I can't spell his name right, but I'll just Call him Yan since that's a short three name. after that, he appears behind me, It showed his Form like a Tall Human-like Alien, thin, has the same head and tall arms with claws. but the feet are similar to the same thing I said to the arms and claws. He'd Chased me as I ran upstairs for safety. I Called in The Military to destroy the Giant Dark Tree until I heard my son's scream, I go to his room and saw Yan holding my son like his hostage. He said to me "If you dare come near me mortal, your son's throat will be Slit in Pain!". I put down the cross, bible, holy water and salt. Yan throws my son Tim to me as Yan destroys the church stuff as he vanished without a trace, back to his tree I guess and that was it. so my son and I are going to move to my mother's house Tomorrow, I know it's a short time, but at least I get a refund for that until it expires at December the 10th, it's not safe for me and my son here because I fear so we'll be safe from the monster. good thing I phoned the Military to sort out the problem if any of you see my 5 letter's about what I saw, I'm not crazy, I'm telling you the truth on what the hell is going on. It's time I start a new story over again with my son. -Emelia South Warren's Tree (Military) 'August the 29th 1998' hello, this is Tom, Part of the Secretive Military to destroy or capture any creatures such as Zombies, SCP's or Dark Forces of Nature. We have been called from a former owner name Emelia, known to be my former Wife, which sadly we both got a divorce since 1997. Good Thing she told the manager about what is going on in South Warren Mansion. We got planes, bombs and every weapon aimed at the target we're going to go and it's The Giant Tree, known to be The Dark Tree of South Warren. People who live in South Warren Town said rumours about the tree and it also haunts the Mansion as well. This paranormal thing won't be haunting the place for long, because we're going to destroy this cursed tree and find the cults who worship the tree? okay, that was weird on what I said. but anyhow, We got all the weapons and bombs ready for tomorrow. A Big travel to South Warren Mansion is on the way -Tom 'August the 30th 1998 (5:00 am)' so I'm going to make this short for a diary note I have, but we're getting ready, so right now it's breakfast and we only got 3 hours left to get ready, because we got a long hours journey that we might arrive at 3 pm I guess? but we'll make a stop for lunch, don't worry. I Have no family because of what happened a year ago which I'm single again, but I'll get one when I finish my job here. Gotta Get Ready now -Tom 'August the 30th 1998 (3:50 pm)' So my men and I arrived in South Warren Mansion Right now and we're heading to the forest. We started a camp here near the Giant Dark Tree, preparing to load up our guns and airstrikes on the tree. We have Guns, Tanks, and Planes aimed at the tree at all times. we'll prepare to strike it and when it's over. We'll call it an easy job. it's going to be simple to destroy a giant tree that is bigger than a sequoia tree. I read about trees and I know about them, but not this one cause this tree is not normal, at all. When it gets to 11 pm, we'll begin to shoot, bomb and destroy the tree. Wish us luck. -Tom 'August the 30th 1998 (10:49 pm)' okay, so I'm going to make it short, it's nearly time, I and my men with guns, tanks, and planes are ready to destroy it once and for all. For the glory and for God. God help us win -Tom 'August the 31st 1998 (1:00 am)' this has gone wrong, we thought we destroyed the tree, but the tree got mad, it's branches grown not a leaf, but silver claws and it grows a head. I knew this wasn't a normal tree, It's a Monster! I'll tell you before that monster had been awakened. At 11:30 pm, we heard one of my men screaming as we witness a cult and said "Yanaxulap, Destroy Those who are attempting to destroy you!" until the tree grows back, bigger and taller. it killed all my men, 4 were impaled, 14 were mysteriously disappeared to their deaths and 26 were merged inside the tree. I Don't know who Yanaxulap is, but it sounds like a bizarre name for a monster. I Rather call it Yan for short since I couldn't pronounce the name right, but I did write the name right I guess. at least I survived along with 9 men with me, so that makes it 10. I Don't know if it's going to be my last diary to write but... Oh God! 1 men were taken, If any of you seeing this I'm not Crazy! you got to Believe Me! Call for Help, anyone, SCP Foundation or the Military, Help us Before we'll end up being- 'Yanaxulap's Note (1998)' "I'll be taking care of my victims for Eternity, they try to kill me with Bombs, Guns, and Tanks. but the writer of the Diary Tom won't be writing the last sentence, I will write the Last Note myself, here is one thing in return, you try to take this Diary and you'll be taken as well. People think I came from another planet, but they are wrong, I went out from Godverse too Earth, to haunt the planet. The Fools are weak bacteria's. I am the powerful being that creates many creatures, Lucifer (The Devil), Azathoth, Keter SCP's, Za'lgatoth and many more. Many Powerful Heroes from the Past tries to defeat me, but none of those fools wins for the waste of their lives. Die Trying to kill me and I'll kill you so easily. -Yanaxulap 'Rogers's Note' so we arrived at South Warren Mansion and we found those notes. luckily I almost got the last one, Because Yan trapped me inside his tree, good thing my father was there to help me get out of the tree and to investigate. we witness the diary notes and we were shocked to know that those people had a very terrifying event that they see Yanaxulap's Tree form and a Cult? we searched around the area but there were no surviving cults of Yanaxulap, except there was Yan's Cult who Committed Suicide, possibly judging by that, it's because they did something that is not evil to please Yanaxulap, that's what we're thinking. But it's unknown why the cults of yan commit suicide for that, we know Suicidal can be a sin. maybe it's because of what I already said, or it might be witnesses of some people who saw them as they thought the cults were long gone. one thing for sure. Before we finish off, I've added up the victims. 8 survived and 46 were dead. Which I guess tom was one of the dead victims. Daniel Rogers ends the Note now. 'The Exorcism Of Yanaxulap' 'Rogers's Note' we didn't find any diary note about it, but we did find a voice recorder in the catacombs. That was the only one we found, but we did find only one diary note, which we have to make a puzzle about the event to see it would all make sense. Before we mention more about it, the following voice recording has extremely disturbing nature and very strong Language. If you wish not to listen to this voice recorder then now is the chance to not listen to it, you have been warned. 'Voice Recorder Take 1 (January,' 4th,' 2004)' Amelia: today is the 4th of January, my name's Amelia, I only have a daughter named Katie, she's only 10 and she's been going out late a night all the time. Today she's at bed not feeling well because she said she's been seeing things during her sleep. She said something about a Demon name Yan and I said: "Who is Yan sweetie?". She didn't even say a word about it which Leave me to feel confused. Who is Yan? is he The Imagination or a Monster Under the Bed?. If one of you question this answer, who is Yan? I need to know. Katie: Mommy, I don't feel good again Amelia: oh dear, I'll call in the doctors *turns off the voice recorder* 'Voice Recorder Take 2 (January, 5th, 2004)' Amelia: My daughter right now is not feeling 100% herself, she keeps bouncing the bed like an insane person from the asylum Katie: MOMMY!!! Amelia: she's calling me right now, the only reason why I'm voice recording is that the doctors need to find out about it, either if it's a symptom or a virus. Katie: MOM HE'S HURTING ME, HELP ME!!!! Amelia: I'm sorry, excuse me for a minute, I can't take it longer *forgot to turn off the voice recorder* Oh My God!! Sweetie!! *see's everything throwing like a poltergeist* Yanaxulap's Voice: DIE YOU, FILTHY BITCH!!!! Amelia: OH GOD!!! Yanaxulap's Voice: GODVERSE WILL DIE AND SO WILL YOU!!!! Katie: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MONSTER!!!! Yanaxulap's Voice: You Humans are filthy Toxic Bacteria's. All Humans will Rot in My Own Hell!! Amelia: KATIE!!!! Yanaxulap's Voice: Katie's mine you Sick whore, *Mocking Katie's Voice" Wow Katie, I look like shit. Oh hi Mommy, go stab yourself with a Hoe you Sick Bitch! Amelia: *screams in terror as she accidentally turns off the Voice Recorder* 'Voice Recorder Take 3 (January, 6th, 2004)' Amelia: I really do apologize that I didn't know that the voice recorder was still on yesterday, I hear a door knock yesterday and it was one of the members of the Priest who came to find out what was all the noise going on in my house. He told me his name is Father Edward and he is one of the priest from the church nearby me and they said they worship The True God. I Told him everything about my daughter and he was shocked to know. He told me that we must send my daughter to the church at the 7th of January as they'll prepare an exorcism at once and they said to be sure to take the voice recorder for the evidence. We have to take action Before the Demon takes over my daughter forever. *turns off the voice recorder* 'Father Edward's Diary (January, 6th, 2004)' Dear Diary, tomorrow we shall prepare an Exorcism with Father Ben who is also a priest who will help me during the Exorcism. The Person we need to help is Katie who is possessed by Not a Ghost, but an Entity name Yan, I recognize that name before. It's a very scary name, he is the one who wants to destroy The True God and wanted to take over the entire universe. Not for long he won't, as long as we're here to stop him, we'll stop him, it's time we call in Christ, God and True God to cast him out once and for all. -Father Edward 'Voice Recorder Take 4 (January, 7th, 2004)' Amelia: I've arrived at the church with my daughter being strapped in the chair. The Priests are ready for an exorcism to get my daughter back. Have a listen to it for those who are seeing it. Father Edward: you ready Father Ben? Father Ben: of course Father Edward Yanaxulap's Voice: You think an Exorcism is going to stop me, I am Yanaxulap. You fools can't kill the creator of all SCP's and Monsters like me, such foolish Prei- Father Ben: SILENCE!!! *Throws Holy Water* Yanaxulap Voice: *grunts* Father Ben: almighty lord. Christ, God and True God. We have come from this day to prepare to free the innocent soul inside Katie Yanaxulap's Voice: an exorcism with Three God's eh? try me, it would not work. you'll see Father Ben: got the bible Father Edward: yes father Ben *reads the Bible* Oh True God, Ruler of Godverse, hear us from the below, help us Cast Out your own brother out from Katie Yanaxulap's Voice; YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING, WORTHLESS MORTALS!!! Father Ben: In the name of The Holy Spirit and The Power of God. This Demon will be judged for your place and shall be banished in the void. Yanaxulap's Voice: Get your fucking hands off of everything!! Father Edward: and shall forever never cause Cosmic Disasters from our world. By The Power of True God! we'll condemn you back to were you belong Yanaxulap's Voice: NEVER!!! Your Exorcism will never Work!! Father Ben: The Power of True God Shall Cast You Back to The Void for an eternal Li- The Emperor: *slits Father Ben's Throat* Amelia: OH GOD!!! Yanaxulap's Voice; *evil chuckle* Father Edward: Who are you and what do you want?! The Emperor: *speaking in Leviathan's Tongue, chanting dark magic* *then we hear the church shaking like an earthquake* Father Edward: what are you doing?! The Emperor: the church belongs to me and Yanaxulap now. Yanaxulap's Voice: no escape, now to make Katie cause a sin, destroy this body The Emperor: of course my lord *speaking in Leviathan's Tongue as Katie's Body is floating and quickly dropped to her death* Amelia: KATIE NOOOOO!! *Crying* Father Edward: Hurry Amelia! this is no time to mourn! we must go, now!! Amelia; *turns off the voice recorder* 'Voice Recorder Take 5 (January, 7th, 2004)' Amelia: it's an Apocalypse out here, people screaming in pain, buildings been destroyed by the hands of an Evil Monster Father Edward: we didn't manage to save Katie in time, A Cult just arrived and we don't know who it is. It might be an Emperor or someone we don't know off. Amelia: right now we're at In The Catacombs, this will be the last take I'll be recording if any of you found this recorder. Listen to the five takes and help us before we're taken The Emperor; we found them, take them! Amelia: I hope I'll live *turns off the voice recorder* 'Rogers's Note 2' That was creepy, must be one of the exorcism stories with a bad ending, but a Cult name The Emperor? that's strange. We didn't who he is, but according to what I know about this "Emperor" guy. He sounds like he is the Main Leader of The Cults of Yanaxulap. as I found out about the book of Cults of Yan. It said that The Emperor had been living for centuries, he also survived the intruders attacking the cults and he is the 1st person to make contact with The Entity. Damn, he's immortal? No Wonder why Yanaxulap granted The Emperor's Wish since he is the 1st person, well before I sign off, I feel sorry for Katie now and the whole town itself. This is Daniel Rogers signing off. Cave of Nightmares 'Day 1, 1895, December.' We are the British explorer's, my name is Professor Orin, I have my two new Recruits, Terry and Frederic. Today we arrived in the most astounding place far away from London. We found a mysterious cave near the mountains, we have travelled far and wide in search for something to make Queen Victoria amazed. She would be happy to see what we discover in the cave, maybe there might be an ancient gold, ancient bronze or silver inside the caves. we might find out for sure, or maybe cave paintings that have fallen off for centuries. Could be fascinating to see pieces of stuff inside a cave like this. We'll explore it tomorrow for sure, I got some stuff for the camp and of course tea as always. we'll write again to let you all know what's inside the cave -Professor Orin 'Day 2, 1895, December.' So far so good we got lamps on and we checked inside the cave. We found something... very unsettling, very horrifying, and not really nice. There are some painting of a mysterious monster, I don't know who it is, my recruits don't know either. it looks like something from an Egyptian god. This one is different, this place is a ritual cave. but we'll go further soon. If any of you found that cave and found out who it is, please inform us and write down the name so I'll know who it is. we'll explore the 2nd part of the cave soon -Professor Orin 'Day 3, 1895, December.' We discover something in the 2nd part of the cave and by the name of the queen. it gets even more horrifying. more cave paintings showing the monster again in bizarre forms, even a pyramid as well. I have to say that this creature is Not normal, he's not like the rest of the gods, he's an Evil One that shows a message that he will corrupt the world with the help of his monstrous creatures. Those monsters are evil, vile and they have the threat and power to destroy the entire universe and humanity. Who would make such horrifying painting like this in mankind's own history? I also know that my new recruit told me there is the lower part underneath the cave, we got the rope so we'll explore what's down here Tomorrow, which that might be the 3rd part of the cave -Professor Orin 'Day 4, 1895, December.' Finally, we have arrived at the 3rd part of the cave, it was so deep, very deep that the cave is very ancient. as we arrived, again, we found something horrifying. there is a table, with realistic skeletons that were corrupted into darkness, they were sitting in seats with a table and a candle. But the Table had drawn a satanic symbol, presenting the devil himself. as we look around, we found some writing that is not English, we don't know what it all means, but it's like a message for those that arrived here. Until then, we found eyes staring at us, they are red eyes and we made an escape. the arms of the monsters claw out the rocks and try to grab us but he didn't get us, so we made an escape at last. We abandoned our stuff behind and leave the cave. I'll be leaving a diary at the place we found and for those who see this, please stop this monster at once. -Professor Orin 'Rogers's Note' seems like a pretty ancient diary we found here. The Cave painting we discover were histories of Yanaxulap from the Past. we have decoded the words and it's a message, a message that threats all of us that he thinks the True God is dead, which that is not true, True God is still alive. The Ritual we discover is not a thing to do. we found out there's three blood's and we clear the 3rd out, whichever summoned him, why didn't you write it down about it? It's important for us to know if one of the recruits did it or not. We had to face some haunting things inside the cave, hallucinations, scares and many more. This cave is like cursed by his own cults. however, here's some advice, if you see a dark ritual, do not attempt to do it. as we already said. Summoning Demons is not a toy or a book to read. Don't try it ever again. Alright, this is Daniel Rogers Signing off. The creature in the mall 'Diary' 17/12/2023 Hi guys, Carrie Field here, today I'll be writing down a story about the mall experience I've seen. While I was getting my drone out in the mall, I Had a lovely time taking photos of it, until I found 2 photos by a drone that looked strange, it shows a mysterious creature crawling to the building and red long eyes showing in the dark. I wonder if it's a ghost or something, but I'll wait till dark arrives. As it is night time, I sneak in the mall to investigate that mysterious creature. I turned on the flashlight and use the vents to get into the mall without being seen. I look around the mall and it had lots of good things. MacDonald's, Blockbuster and Marks & Spencer. While I was looking around, I saw three pictures of strange people with masks, robes and capes. I don't know who they are but why take a photo on a stranger? so I took a picture about it, the pictures are not the only ones I took, but I also took a photo on a Shadow. I look up and it was the same creature from my photo and scares me by moving his arms. I ran for my life, but he chases me by blocking the way out, he blocked my way out by teleporting. I hide somewhere so he won't find me, but he did find me. I was trapped in the corner until that monster looked at me. He said his name "Yanaxulap" and he strangled me. I try to get him off me until the security hears me and found me. I look around and Yanaxulap is still there. I told the security guard that he's behind him. But the security didn't see him while he's still here, that's impossible? The Guard thinks I'm making a rubbish joke and he believes it's just one of the internet's scary folklores of make-believe. So he took me out of the mall and he warned me that if I do it again, I'll be sent to prison for 5 years. I'm sure to not make that mistake again. 'Rogers's Note' Surely Yanaxulap is not a make-believe character and he is not an internet folklore to scare people. He's always real and the guard was stupid enough to think that thinks he's not real. You know sneaking in can be Illegal, but you have learned a lesson, just don't do it again okay? good. I heard the store is closed so you don't need to worry about it anymore if you are alive. It was on the news that It was closed due to a bloody massacre in the toilets when the light power is out. People were worried that Yanaxulap was the one who caused it and they were right about it. We investigate it and there is more than just that. Hopefully, you'll be okay for now, this is Daniel Rogers signing off. 'High School (In the events of Yanaxulap's Movie) (Coming Soon)' Pictures Yan's Cave Painting 10.png Yan's Cave Painting 8.png Yan's Cave Painting 7.png Yan's Cave Painting 3.png Yan's Cave Painting 5.png Yan's Cave Painting.png Tree Form.png|Kids drawing before the kids Disappearance imageedit_1_6010244827.png Yanaxulap - Copy (2) - Copy.png|Portrait Picture Photo 1.jpg Photo 2.jpg Photo 3.jpg Drawing again.png|Another Kids drawing from the kid's dream Crop 3.jpg Crop 2.jpg Crop.jpg Sightings 4.jpg Sightings 5.jpg Yan's Drawing.png Yan's Drawing 2.png Yan's Drawing 3.png Yan's Drawing 5.png Yan's Drawing 6.png News Articles (Coming Soon) Interviews (Coming Soon) Category:Pages